


Almost at the Point

by Teleri



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Loki is a mess, Suicidal Thoughts, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleri/pseuds/Teleri
Summary: A Whumptober prompt that sort of got away from me.10. BruisesHe’d had to get out. Whilst he still had the chance.“Please,” Loki prayed to Gods he didn’t quite believe in as he pressed the buzzer for Thor's apartment. “Please.”





	Almost at the Point

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags <3

Loki pushed forward, ignoring the throbbing in his ribs and how his heart was racing a mile a minute. Just a little further. He knew this road. Knew Thor's apartment was only fifteen minutes away.

The winter wind was biting, whipping his hair into his face where it stuck in strands to his sweat covered forehead and tear-stained cheeks. 

He pulled his coat closer across his chest–it was tight, never really meant to be the fourth layer of clothing in an outfit–and ignored the sharp sting that resulted. He hadn’t had time to stop, hadn’t wanted to stop and remove all the tiny shards of glass from the minute cuts that littered his hand and forearm. 

He’d had to get out. Whilst he still had the chance. 

Five blocks to go till Thor's apartment and Loki prayed that Thor was home, more so that Thor would let him in. If Thor turned him away… well. He wasn’t going back. 

He willed himself to stop sobbing, and gingerly climbed the steps to the apartment’s entrance, knuckles white as he gripped the rail. 

“Please,” Loki prayed to Gods he didn’t quite believe in as he pressed the buzzer for Thor's apartment. “Please.”

A sleep addled voice grunted into the intercom.

“Thor?”

“Loki?”

A relieved sob burst from his chest before he could stop it.

“Loki?”

He sniffed, “yeah, yeah it’s me.”

“You ok?”

“Uh,” a hysterical laugh bubbled up in his throat as he half-heartedly scrubbed at the tears streaming down his face with his free hand.

“Loki?” Thor sounded more awake now.

“Yeah I, I uh…” he rested his head against the intercom, breathed deep and swallowed his pride, “I’m not ok.”

“What happened? You know what never mind I’m buzzing you in.”

“Thanks.”

Loki blinked away more tears and thanked all his lucky stars that after the past year Thor was at least willing to see him, had even shown concern. It was more than he deserved. 

It was a short elevator ride to Thor's floor, but that didn’t stop Loki's knees from buckling the second the doors opened and he stepped into the hallway outside Thor's apartment. 

The adrenaline that had carried him to Thor was finally wearing off, and with it, the numbness that had been concealing most of his pain. He was becoming acutely aware of every bruise, which ones were still throbbing, which ones were swelling, which cuts were still bleeding, which had formed a metallic crust. 

He forced himself to his feet and made his way to Thor's door, only making two knocks before the door swung open, revealing a dishevelled Thor in old pyjamas. The fabric was thinning, the top had gaping holes at the seams, and the print on the front was faded. Thor himself didn’t look much better, his hair in a messy bun atop his head, bleary eyes and what Loki assumed was dried toothpaste round his mouth. But it was Thor, and it was home. 

And so he buried his face into the crook of Thor's neck, fisted his hands into the front of Thor's t-shirt and just, breathed.

“Loki?” Thor was gripping his shoulders, trying to pry him away. 

“A minute,” Loki murmured into Thor's t-shirt. 

Thor let go of his shoulders, instead wrapping his arms around his back, warm hands rubbing soothing circles as Loki left wet patches on his shoulder.

They stood like that for longer than a minute, and Thor didn’t pull away until Loki had stopped shaking, until he'd seemingly cried himself out. 

Loki still gripped the front of Thor's shirt too tightly as Thor tipped his chin up, took his face into his hands and examined it with gentle fingers that lingered around his swollen eye. 

Thor's jaw tightened and his eyes drained of warmth.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Thor-”

“I am going, to fucking kill him,” Thor growled as he paced away, his voice rising with every word.

“Tomorrow?” Loki asked, adding a hopeful note that wasn’t entirely false, aiming and failing to bring Thor out of the red mist that had descended upon him. 

“Fucking-” Thor continued to rage as if he hadn’t heard him, and so Loki focused on removing his coat, slowly, carefully, so as not to aggravate any of his injuries further.

He peeled off layer after layer, until he was left standing in a jumper, one sleeve stained with red patches.

“Where the fuck is he?” Thor turned on Loki, his eyes ablaze with fury.

Loki didn’t have an answer to that, wasn’t sure he even wanted one. 

“I don’t know,” he said quietly, awkwardly trying to shrug his injured arm out of the jumper.

“You don’t know?” Thor didn’t seem to believe him.

“No. I don’t know.” Loki glared back, one arm still in the jumper, the other cradled against his chest.

“Because that’s what you said last time and-”

“I don’t fucking know, Thor!” Loki's voice cracked and his vision swam with tears again. “God fucking dammit,” he covered his face with his hand and willed himself not to go to pieces in the middle of Thor's living room.

“Ok, ok,” Thor gently pried his hand away from his face and wiped the escaped tears with his fingertips. “Come on,” Thor tugged at the bottom corner of the jumper, indicating for Loki to lift his remaining arm. 

“I don’t think I can,” Loki whispered.

Thor's face darkened as he registered the meaning of Loki's words.

“This isn’t all of it?”

Loki looked down, his eyes leaked droplets onto the floor, some clear, others tinged with red.

“Lo?”

Loki shook his head and waited for the ground to swallow him up like he ached for it to. 

“Jesus. Alright,” Thor carefully freed him of the jumper. “This has to come off ok?” Thor fingered the sleeve of his shirt.

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, braced himself for more of Thor's rage.

Thor's fingers made quick work of the buttons, deftly moving the material off Loki's arm in a way that didn’t catch on the shards still embedded in his skin.

Loki waited for the anger. It didn’t come.

Instead, seconds later, warm arms encircled him again, careful and protective.

“Tell me?”

Loki sighed, resting his head on Thor's shoulder.

“Doesn’t have to be now, doesn’t have to be today. I just…” Thor went silent for a moment, and when he continued his voice was thick. “You’re my brother and I love you,” Thor murmured into his hair.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his non-injured arm around Thor's waist, ignoring the pull in his ribcage. It wasn’t words, but Loki knew it was answer enough for Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> This has just been sitting in my documents since October, and I left it there, thinking I might change it or continue to work on it. Didn't happen lol. So here it is in all its imperfect self-indulgent glorious whumpiness. Possibly more chapters to follow.


End file.
